Baby of Mine
by QueenHermystwin
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. They think this is going to be their best year until they meet with McGonagall on the train. During the year they are faced with problems that branch from who they meet on that train. Who will they turn to?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"No please don't!" A young man growled at the feet of an older man.

"You are so weak," the older man sneered.

"I am not," the young man managed. "Just because I fell in love, doesn't mean I am weak."

"No, you are nothing but a weak, worthless little disgrace," he snarled menacingly.

"At least I'm not a stuck up ignorant-to-the-world-around-him bastard of a lackey," the young man snarled back at him.

The older man had had enough. He took his cane and smacked it on the young man's head.

"You will never speak to me like that, boy. I have every power to kill you and her," he glanced at the bed in the corner saying 'her' with extreme distaste, as if it left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

A sudden fear swept across the seventeen year old.

"But no, I would rather watch you both suffer not knowing what is happening to them," he smirked down at the young man.

"No, please I'll do anything, anything just don't hurt her," he said rather loudly, the fear and worry evident in his voice.

The man grinned in an evil, twisted way and threw his head back and laughed. The sound was cold, hollow, and evil .

He turned on his heel and stalked over to a large wooden door, , still grinning like a maniac, and glaring at the occupants of the room. The young man pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around the small dungeon room. There was a large bed where a young woman his age was lying on top of the covers, asleep .. He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking at the beautiful woman laying there..

"Hey, baby," he whispered brushing his hand on her cheek.

The young woman stirred slightly and her hand went to her cheek and took his hand. She smiled without opening her eyes.

"Hey, honey," she murmured. "Where are they?"

His mouth dried up and he gulped. Her eyes opened and locked with his.

"Sweetie?" she barely managed to say.

He couldn't make eye contact with his one true love. She knew what his silence meant. She began to sob uncontrollably. He took her in his arms and she grabbed the front of his robes as if her life depended on it. He pulled her against him allowing her to cry into his chest.

"I m...m...miss th...them s...so much," she stuttered.

"I know hun, I know," he said while rubbing her back. "I miss them too. Don't worry, the Order will be here soon."

"What if they are hurt?" She said.

"Don't worry, baby. They won't hurt them, I promise. They need them," he soothed, still rubbing her back.

She pulled back from him and wiped her eyes, his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. I know they would never hurt them, no matter how much they'll hurt us," she muttered more to herself than him.

"No, you're not stupid. Just scared and worried," he paused for a moment. "I am, too."

She looked up at him in awe and then smiled at him. He blushed slightly and smiled wryly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against hers. She pulled him closer and their lips met again, sending a shock through them both. Before they could deepen the kiss however, a loud bang came from upstairs.


	2. Surprises

**Chapter 1 Surprises**

Hermione Granger stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 happily and proudly. She puffed out her chest as to make her Head Girl badge more apparent. She didn't really need to do this as her chest was already quite large. She noticed some boys watching her as she walked past then towards the train. She smirked on the inside although she didn't allow it to show. She knew she had changed since the first time she stepped onto Platform 9 3/4. She remembered that day so well.

The small eleven-year old version of Hermione hurried nervously around all the people on the Platform towards the train. She had bushy brown hair, buck teeth and cinnamon chocolate brown eyes. Hermione remembered being extensively nervous that day. She was after all in a new world, so unlike her own.

She had very little idea of what to do. She hadn't even known magic existed until about two weeks ago when a strange owl had appeared to give her, her letter. She had immediately been interested and excited. Nobody even gave her a second glance. Some people had even pushed her out of their way and didn't even bother to apologize.

A tall man with long blonde hair pushed her to the ground."Move you stupid girl!" he snarled before hurrying away.

"Why don't you move for me!" she snapped at his retreating back, knowing that he would not hear her complaints.

A younger blonde haired boy who looked about her age stepped over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked extending his hand to her with a small smile.

Hermione nodded slowly as he pulled her onto her feet. He was a good 5 inches taller than her but she had been short all her life and was used to people looking down at her. He a shocking color of white blonde hair and deep gray-blue eyes. He was the spitting image of the rude man who had just pushed her.

"Sorry about him." he said picking her trunk up and setting it up properly next to her.

"It is okay; it wasn't your fault." she pushed a strand of bushy hair behind her ear.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco extended his hand in front of him to shake her own.

"Hermione Granger," she took his hand and shook it firmly, glad to have made a friend already

That had been the first time she ever met Draco Malfoy. He had seemed like such a gentleman then. He had been very friendly with her until he found out she was muggleborn, which had unfortunately been soon after their first conversation. Then he had become his now usual arrogant self that she was used to.

Hermione sighed to herself.

I wonder who the Head boy is she thought, Merlin, I hope it isn't Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy strode confidently through Platform 9 3/4. He glared at everyone who even seemed to look at him wrong. It was one of those powers that came with being a seventh year. He remembered the first time he had walked onto the platform. He was of course accompanied by his father only as his mother had been feeling under the weather that day and had stayed home in bed.

He would never forget that day. It had been the day he had met the mudblood Granger for the first time. She had, had buck teeth and bushy brown hair, with an aura of confidence and nerves around her. Now that he thought back on it he didn't know why he hadn't spotted her out as a mudblood. They were easy to pick out as the ones who seemed most confused or had confused parents.

He took a deep breath and thought about who the Head Girl was. He didn't have to give it much thought as he already knew it was Hermione. The position had practically been waiting for her; no doubt about that. She was the smartest in their year and a class A suck up.

He took a deep breath and walked into the Head's compartment . There was nobody inside.

Of course he thought Hermione is still off with her dumb little boyfriends Potter and Weasley. He hated that they had such perfect lives and that they were always the best at everything except school. He hated how they always managed to just barely pass their classes because of Granger's help. But more than anything he hated the amount of attention they received.

Draco leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. The compartment door slid open and in walked Hermione Granger.

Of course he thought. He looked her up and down. She was basically the same as last year although he couldn't remember much. She still had long bushy brown hair that went half way down her back and her eyes were still round and cinnamon chocolate brown colored. He also noticed a small dusting of make-up across her face. As usual she was already dressed in her school robes, as if they were almost to school.

Hermione slid open the door and walked into the Heads Compartment. Sitting on a seat leaning back with his eyes closed was Draco Malfoy. Truthfully, she was only slightly suprised. He was a bright student and Snape had probably put in a very good word for him. The only other guy who had seemed to show any signs of competition was Anthony Goldstein, who Hermione wouldn't have minded.

She mustered a sneer at Malfoy and snarled more rudely than had previously intended, "Oh it's you."

He smirked at her, "Oh do you think I enjoy your presence either mudblood?" He questioned sarcastically.

"No, why would I? Unless of course you are going soft on me." She snapped sitting down on the seat across from him glaring intensely.

"Trust me mudblood I'm not. At the end of the day I will still be around to taunt you." Malfoy's smirk was permanently plastered on his pale face. Hermione wanted very much to slap it off his face.

Hermione glared at him but before she could retort with a good come back Professor McGonagall hurried into the room looking rather irate and disheveled.

"Oh thanks goodness your both here early," she gasped. She was out of breath and looked as if she had just run a mile. She sat down on the seat next to Hermione.

"Well you both quite obviously know that you will be working together for the rest of the year," she looked at them but continued without an answer, "Well this year you will have a very special job to do. You are both top of your year and the most responsible ones. You both also have good leadership skills. That is why you were chosen so carefully this year."

"With all do respect Professor, what are you getting at?" Draco spoke up, questioning the motive of her speech.

Professor McGonagall began wringing her hands and looked very stressed and nervous. Hermione and Malfoy exchanged glances and continued looking at their professor. She finally sighed and stood up.

"Yes well I suppose I had better show you. No use making you wait." she exited the compartment.

A moment later she walked back in. However she wasn't alone. Draco heard Hermione gasped at what she saw and Draco's mouth went dry. In the crook of her arm was a sleeping infant and standing next to her was a small boy who looked about four or five. Hermione unknowingly stood up.

"Here you go ," Professor McGonagall handed Hermione the sleeping baby swaddled in a pink blanket.

Without warning the little boy ran to Hermione yelling, "Mummy!"

Draco sniggered as the young boy caught her by surprise around the middle almost causing her to fall down. Hermione didn't even get to glare at him as she was so surprised at the little boy who had her around the middle. Did he just call her mummy?

"Uh, Professor?" Hermione started but never got to finish.

"Yes, I know unfortunately I cannot explain here." McGonagall handed her a sealed envolope.

"This should explain a good bit. The rest will be explained after the feast. Good day." Professor McGonagall stood up.

When she reached the door she stopped and grabbed something next to the door. She turned around and handed Hermione a diaper bag. The Professor left quickly before they could ask any questions. Hermione looked down at the envelope and then at the baby in her arms. She turned to Malfoy and pushed the baby into his arms.

"What the fuck?" Malfoy said loudly taken by surprise. It was obvious that he hadn't been around babies much in his life.

"Shut up. Don't swear in front of younger kids." Hermione snapped at him as she began to open the envelope.

"Don't tell me what to do Granger. You are not my mother."he snarled back.

"Daddy swore." the little boy said in an awed voice pointing at Malfoy.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but then closed it quickly. Finally someone left Malfoy at a loss for words.


	3. The Letter

**The Letter**

Hermione opened the letter carefully trying not to rip it after plopping down on a seat. Inside it read:

_Dear and ,_

As you already know you are now in charge of taking care of two small children. The young boy is four and named Dylan. The infant girl is seven months and named Sofia. They both showed up on the steps of Grimmauld Place. Due to the circumstances they were living in they were removed and sent to Hogwarts to be watched over. When they were brought to Hogwarts they were given a memory potion and their minds altered to think that the two of you were their parents. Please see Professor's Snape and McGonagall before the feast in the Entrance Hall.

Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster

Hermione looked up and sighed handing Malfoy the letter. He read it quickly then went back through and read it again his brow furrowed. Scowling he stared at the children for a moment before sighing and throwing the letter back at Hermione. He finally got up and sat next to Hermione to look at the baby. He smiled slightly at her.

"Daddy?" the small boy named Dylan stood at Malfoy's knees looking up at him.

Malfoy who wasn't used to being called Daddy didn't react but kept staring at the baby. Hermione nudged him softly in the ribs. He looked up at her with a questioning look and she nodded towards Dylan.

"Oh, err, what is it?" he asked Dylan.

"I gots to go!" he said jumping up and down a bit. Malfoy looked genuinely confused.

"Huh?" Malfoy scratched his head.

"Honestly, Malfoy, he means he asked to use the restroom." Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh," he muttered, "Well then go ahead"

"He needs you to go with him." Hermione informed, irritated at Malfoy's extreme lack in parenting skills.

"What!" Malfoy yelped jumping a bit in his seat.

Hermione shook her head and stood up. Handing Malfoy the baby, she crouched down to look Dylan in the eye.

"Come on Dylan mommy has to take you to the bathroom".H ermione said sweetly.

"But I want daddy." he whined with an adorable pout

"Malfoy just go with him"Hermione snapped.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Fine! Come on then!" Malfoy stood up and handed the baby back to Hermione before taking Dylan's hand whom led him out the door.

Draco walked down the hall praying they wouldn't run into anybody on the way to the bathroom. When they reached the bathroom he cautiously peered in just in case someone was there. It was empty. Dylan ran in and quickly relieved himself. When he was done they returned to the compartment.

Inside Hermione the Heads Compartment was softly humming to the small infant in her arms.

"Mommy I'm bored"Dylan whined.

That kid whines way too much Draco thought sitting down across from them.

"Ok, come on we're gonna go see Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron." Hermione said sweetly, taking on her motherly role in stride. She had always been wonderful with kids ever since she could remember.

Draco snorted at the names for her friends.

"Snuff it." she said dryly glaring over at him.

Taking Dylan's hand she lead them out of the room.

Draco watched them walk out still sniggering slightly. He lied down stretching across the seat remembering the three hours of sleep he got the previous night. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep peacefully.

Hermione walked down the train until she got to a compartment 3 from the last. The one Ron, Harry, Ginny, and herself always sat in together. Inside Ginny and Harry were sitting very close together while Ron sat alone on the other seat.

"Hermione!"Ginny exclaimed as she walked in but her face fell when she saw Dylan and Sofia.

"Hermione, what are they doing here!"Ron snapped rudely.

"Ron don't be so rude"Ginny hissed.

Hermione handed Ginny, Sofia and sat don next to Ron pulling Dylan onto her lap.

"Well there is a fairly interesting story to go with that"Hermione plunged into her story of all she knew  
about the kids.

"Wait let me get this straight. One you have to share a common room with Malfoy and possibly a bedroom and bathroom. Two you have to spend most of your time with him. And three you have to take care of two kids with him"Harry was trying to conceal his laughter which contorted his face horribly.

"It's not funny Harry!"Ginny snapped at him"I feel so bad for you 'Mione. We are really going to miss you"

Ron sat there with a horror-stricken slightly rejected look on his face.

"Mommy, I want daddy"Dylan said sliding off of Harry's lap and hurrying over to her.

Hermione winced at the word 'daddy'.  
"Ok sweetie lets go back to the compartment"she stood up taking Sofia from Ginny"I'll see you guys at the feast, bye"

"Bye Hermione." they chorused as she walked out.

"Malfoy, wake up!"Hermione yelled at him, pushing on his shoulder's rather roughly. The boy simply would not wake up from his sound sleep.

Groggily Draco opened his eyes slowly and glared up at the brown haired girl, "What?" he snapped.

"We are almost at school you have to get your robes on." she stood up and allowed him to get his robes and exit to go to the bathroom to change.

Hermione sat down next to Dylan who had watched the whole scene of Hermoine waking Malfoy with an amused smile on his face. Hermione looked at him for a moment before getting up to get hers and Malfoy's things down off the rack above their heads. He seemed to be a such a sweet boy.

Malfoy came back in and helped her take down his trunk, which was very heavy. The train was slowing to a stop at Hogsmeade. Their compartement door swung open early and they assumed they were to leave early. As soon as the train had stopped Hermione, Malfoy, and the two children were able to beat the crowd.

Outside it was pouring down rain in heavy torrents. Hermione shielded Sofia as well as she could. Malfoy held Dylan's hand and they hurried towards a carriage that had, in big letters, HG and HB. Inside there was two black seats on either side. On their right the seat had a baby's cart seat buckled down. Setting Sofia into the cradle Hermione sat down in the seat next to her.

Malfoy sat across from her and stared out the window. Dylan sat on the other side of Sofia and looked out the window, occasionally oohing and ahhing. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she remembered the first time she had seen Hogwarts.

When they walked through the front doors Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were waiting for the. McGonagall had obviously calmed down a good deal; the weight of seeing to two children was obviously a bit much for a woman of her age. Snape looked his usual loathsome self.

"Follow us," Snape snapped curtly as they approached swiveling on his heel and heading up the steps.

They all followed him and McGonagall up the steps and down a corridor. Then they turned left, then right, then right again and finally stopped in front of a portrait of a family. There was a brown haired young woman holding a baby. Standing next to her was a blonde haired man with his arm around the woman and a hand on the shoulder of boy of about six. Standing next to the boy was a small girl who was about two.

"Password?" the little boy clapped his hands together eagerly.

"Buttercup Rum." Professor McGonagall spoke clearly but only loud enough so that the small group could hear them.

The common room was circular and had a thick navy blue carpet. On the windows were navy blue curtains. There was a large fire between two windows that took upmost of the wall. In front of the fire was a wooden coffee table. Behind the coffee table was a navy blue couch, with baby blue pillows. To the left was a doorway into what looked like a kitchen. In the other side there was four doors. On the ceiling was a humongous crystal chandelier that appeared to have fairies lighting it.

"This is the Head Boy and Girl common rooms," Professor McGonagall said, "You will live here together and spend almost all of your time here. We do hope you won't fight as you have an important  
job." McGonagall nodded towards Dylan and Sofia. "This room has almost never been used for Heads. It was unneccesary."

Snape stepped forward with a sneer on his face, "The door closest to us on the right is a nursery for the baby, and then a bedroom for the little is a bathroom, and last but not least is your favorite room the bedroom you will share."

Hermione and Malfoy's jaws dropped open. If Dylan and Sofia had not been there they would have been screaming.

"Now you must hurry down to the feast before you are late," McGonagall urged them, "You may look at your rooms quickly but don't be late."

With that said both Professor swept out of the room leaving the two teens and children alone.

"Dylan, why don't you go see your new room," Hermione suggested walking to the nursery.

The nursery had yellow walls and pink carpet. On the walls was a border of brown teddy bears with blue ribbons around their necks. There was toys spread throughout the room and a crib was in the middle. Near the crib was a wooden rocking chair. A changing table was against the far wall next to a garbage can.

Hermione laid Sofia down in the crib and left the room quietly keeping the door open in case she started crying. Malfoy was just exiting Dylan's room and heading towards theirs.

Hermione took a deep breath before stepping inside.

This room was also navy blue. There were two beds. One on each side of the room. Malfoy apparently claimed the one that had black and blue sheets. So Hermione took the other one, which was purple and blue. They each had a full length mirror and a dresser. Hermione's dresser, unlike Malfoy's, had a vanity.

Well at least we don't have to share a bed Hermione thought shuddering.

"Come on Granger, we have to go down to the feast," Malfoy drawled from the door.

Ignoring him Hermione swept past him to the nursery. Picking Sofia out of the crib the walked to Dylan's room and called him out.

"Come on, Dylan, its time to go down to the feast." Hermione knocked on the door softly with her knuckles.

Dylan ran out of the room like lightning towards Malfoy who was leaning against the wall by the portrait. Grabbing Malfoy's hand he pulled him out the door. Hermione fell into step with them and soon they found themselves at the Great Hall.

"Go in first and in about five minutes I will come in," Malfoy told her shifting the weights of his feet.

Hermione nodded, "Dylan, come here. You're going to sit with me."

Dylan walked over to her as Hermione took out her wand.

"Take off your shoes"she instructed.

Nobody payed any attention to her as they were already eating. As swiftly as she could she made her way to where Ron, Harry, and Ginny were saving a spot for her and Dylan. They all grinned and waved as she approached. Sitting down she made Sofia situated and handed her to Ron. Dylan climbed on to the seat next to Hermione and kneeled on the bench.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Dylan whined.

Without answering Hermione put some food on his plate and told him to eat before turning back to the others.

"So how are your quarters?" Ginny asked eagerly with a wide smile.

"They are beautiful and would be even more beautiful if I didn't have to share a kitchen, common room, bathroom, and oh yeah a bedroom with Malfoy." Hermione talked in false cheerfulness.

"What!" Ron yelled, a few people turning to see what he was yelling about.

"Ron don't yell!" Hermione hissed.

"You have to share a bedroom with Malfoy?" Harry said incredously, "Please tell me you have separate beds."

"Yes of course we have separate beds, it would be against the rules if we didn't." Hermione began eating her own food.

When the last of the desserts had disappeared Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I would like to announce this years Head Boy and Girl are none other than, Granger of Gryffindor, and Malfoy of Slytherin." The whole hall erupted with cheers from all four houses as Hermione and Malfoy stood up to be acknowledged.

Dumbloedore made a few more announcements to which Hermione paid as much attentioned to as she could. Dylan was more preoccupying though as he tried to sneak away from her sight.

Draco watched as she walked into the hall, taking note that everybody was eating. After waiting for about five minutes he entered the Great Hall and headed over to the Slytherin table.

"Oh, Drakie poo, where have you been. I didn't see you today on the train." Draco had barely sat down when Pansy Parkinson practically attacked him.

"Mafloy, you left me with Crabbe, Goyle and her on the train. What's up with that?" His good friend Blaise Zabini flipped some bangs out of his face before he resumed eating.

Draco smirked. He didn't intend to tell them everything that happened in his life. Well everybody except Blaise that was.

"Hey, Blaise come with me after the feast." Draco told his friend.

"You got it." he answered. The rest of the meal was silent.

When the last of the desserts had disappeared Professor Dumbledore stood up.

Draco smirked as when Dumbledore announced his role of Head Boy and nodded to a few people around the hall who smiled at him.

Blaise and Draco left together after the feast and announcements were over. "Where are we going?" Blaise finally asked as they made a few turns.

"I just want to show you where the Head common room is." They finally found their way there and Blaise said he had to go and left quickly.

Draco watched him go before turning around and walking into the common room. Granger's not back yet he noticed.

Deciding to got to bed he walked into the room he now shared with Granger. Stripping down to his boxers, he jumped into his bed before falling into a dreamless sleep.

"Good-Bye Hermione," Ron, Harry, and Ginny all waved to her as they walked away from the Head's common room.

"Bye!" Hermione walked in holding the hand of a very sleepy Dylan.

"Dylan go ahead off to bed. I'll be in to tuck you in,in a moment." she gave the boy a slight push towards the door.

Hermione took Sofia into her room. Setting her down carefully, Hermione quietly left the room to go to change into her pajamas.

In her room, which she shared with Malfoy, Malfoy was already sound asleep. Quickly grabbing some clothes she hid on the other side of her four-poster bed in case he was faking. After changing she left the room and hurried towards Dylan's room.

His room had deep red carpet and walls. By a huge window was a humongous bed with black sheets and deep green pillows. Scattered through the room were some his bed under some covers was Dylan.

"Good night, Dylan." Hermione ruffled his hair and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Night Mummy." he said curling under his blankets and sheets.

Hermione quickly left and went to her room. Jumping into bed she laid in bed a while before finally drifting off to sleep.


	4. Classes With Malfoy

**Classes with Malfoy**

Hermione woke up the next morning refreshed and happy. That is until she looked across the room to see a platinum blonde boy sleeping on a bed.

Sighing she got up out of bed and dug some clothes out of her trunk. She then crossed the room to a door she assumed was the bathroom. Inside was a beautifully crafted room. The sink was white marble with gold trimming on it. There were two showers in the back next to a huge bathtub. The bathtub was even larger than the prefects bathtub. The toilet was just plain white and not very interesting but then again it was a toilet.

Hermione walked over to the shower and set her things down on a small table next to it. Testing the water, she jumped in and begin to wash herself. About five minutes later she heard the door creak open.

"Malfoy, is that you." Hermione said shrilly freezing in her position.

"No it's the bogey man, of course it's me you dolt." Malfoy snapped sarcastically at her.

"Well then get out I'm taking a shower!" Hermione yelled shrilly.

Malfoy laughed hollowly, "In case you haven't noticed Granger but there are two showers in here, and I have classes today, too."

"Well I'm almost done now get out!" Hermione was getting angrier by the minute.

"No. You might have to use the bathroom but so do I. It's ours. Now, leave me alone." Hermione heard the water in the shower next to her turn on.

"Malfoy get out right now!"Hermione screamed.

"Granger, if you don't shut up I'm gonna get in that shower with you." Malfoy half punched half knocked on her shower door.

Hermione fell silent. She defiantly didn't want Malfoy in the shower with her.

"That's what I thought." Although Hermione couldn't see him she could practically feel his smirk through the class door.

"Shut up, Malfoy, Merlin can't you keep your mouth shut for two seconds." Hermione was ready to punch his stupid pale face.

"Alright, Granger, but don't say I didn't warn you." Hermione could see Malfoy's silhouette through the door.

"Malfoy, don't you dare, if you do I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would love to hear about how the Head Boy jumped in the shower with the Head Girl, when she obviously didn't want him there." Hermione was now the one smirking. "That would be called sexual harrassment."

Malfoy never answered but Hermione had seen him go back into his own shower next to hers. When she was finally done she turned of the water and reached out to grab her towel. Wrapping it around her slim body she got out. She grabbed her wand and conjured up a screen around herself so that she could change into her clothes.

When she had changed she walked over to the mirror. Opening the drawer under one of the sinks she found everything that was in her bathroom drawer at home. Carefully and with much expertise she applied her thin layer of make-up. When she was almost done Malfoy stepped out of the shower with nothing but a towel slung around his waist. He merely glanced at her before going back to their room.

When he was at the door however a small device by the door suddenly started wailing loudly. Malfoy nearly jumped out of his skin whilst Hermione made her way to grab it and began to examine it.

"Damn it." she muttered under her breath.

Looking at the confused expression on Malfoy's face she explained. "It's a baby monitor, obviously right now the baby is up and crying. Move so I can go get her and out some clothes on." Hermione pushed Malfoy out of his way as she went to get Sofia.

Inside the bedroom the same device was there wailing just as loudly as the one in the bathroom. Hermione practically ran to get into the nursery. In the nursery Sofia lay in her crib still wailing. At the sight of Hermione though she quieted down a bit but held out her tiny arms up to the teenage girl. Hermione picked her up out of the crib and cradled her in her arms.

"There there I'm here"Hermione smiled sweetly at the baby in her arms while sitting down in the rocking chair. Sofia curled up looking into Hermione's face.

Sofia stretched her hands into the air furling and unfurling her tiny fists. Hermione cocked her head to the side, listening to quiet mumurs of the baby.

Hermione turned around in the chair to see Malfoy standing over top of them gazing down at Sofia. Quickly standing up Hermione handed Sofia to Malfoy. Malfoy was a bit taken aback but held the baby in his arms and sat done nonetheless.

Deciding Malfoy could handle Sofia for a while whilst she did some stuff like waking up Dylan.

In the common room Hermione noticed a large clock above the entrance portrait. According to it breakfast had already started ten minutes ago.

Hermione sighed and entered Dylan's room. The little boy was still sleeping soundly in bed. Sitting down next to him she shook him softly.

"Come on, Dylan, you gotta get up"Hermione just then noticed a note on the bedside table. Picking it up she read:

_ and , ___

_Just a reminder that you do have the children, Dylan and Sofia, with you all day long. You may choose to have someone babysit them but please choose this person wisely and carefully. Whether you pay or not is up to you. ___

_Also your schedules will be in your kitchen where you may choose to eat or not. If you do eat in the kitchen then make sure you prepare a proper meal for the children. ___

_Sincerely yours, ___

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione sighed and shook Dylan once again. The little boy finally crawled out of bed and walked off through a door that Hermione supposed was a bathroom. At a dresser Hermione picked out some clothes for Dylan to wear that day. Leaving them on the bed she made her way back to the nursery.

Inside the nursery Malfoy was still sitting in the rocking chair but he was smiling as Sofia giggled. She came and stood by Malfoy without him noticing, but Sofia noticed.

"Muma," she stretched towards Hermione, speaking in a language they could barely understnad.

Malfoy's smile vanished from his face and he handed Hermione the baby and she gave him the note.

"I'll be in the kitchen." she told him curtly before leaving the room.

She strode across the common room not stopping until she stood inside the kitchen where she saw two slips of parchment on the table. She flipped them over and studied them both carefully. Much to her horror they were exactly the same.

Sighing Hermione stood up and started looking through the cupboards after setting the baby down in a bouncing chair. Finding some pancake mix she pulled that out and looked at the stuff she needed to cook it. Finding the recipe easy to do she dragged the rest of the ingredients out.

When she finally got them on the stove Malfoy had trudged down the steps with a very annoyed look on his face. Following closely behind was Dylan talking a mile a minute. Smiling Hermione went back to cooking. Sensing someone standing next to her she turned around to find Malfoy staring at the pancakes mesmiringly.

"What are those?" Malfoy pointed at the pancakes, his nose crunched up in disgust.

"They're called pancakes." Hermione said slowly to him.

"Oh, and you are cooking them because?" Malfoy asked still in slight confusion.

"Because breakfast already started and your schedule's on the table." Hermione was now really annoyed.

Why else would she be making food if not to eat? Merlin he could be so unbearable sometimes. Hermione flipped the pancakes and seeing they were done took them off the stove.

"Granger, do you realize we have every single class together"Malfoy's eyes watched Hermione, whom was setting the table.

"Yes, Malfoy, I realize that."Hermione put the food on the table, "Come on, Dylan, it's time to eat."

"Coming!" Dylan screamed from the common room while running into the kitchen.

They all sat down and ate in complete silence with Hermione and Malfoy shooting daggers at one another. Looking up at the clock Hermione saw that they had fifteen minutes left until they had to get to class.

"Hurry we only have fifteen minutes." Hermione snapped at Malfoy while cleaning up her's and Dylan's plates and cups.

Malfoy answered her with a glare but nevertheless got up and put his dishes in the sink before bolting out of the room.

"Grab my stuff too while your in there!" Hermione called after him.

"Mummy, can I bring toys to play with today." Dylan tugged on Hermione's robes.

"Sure just make sure they're quiet toys." And with that said Dylan raced off as fast as he could go.

Hermione sighed, "Come on sweetie lets go get you ready for today."

Hermione picked up Sofia and took her back into the nursery to get her dressed. A few minutes Hermione hurried out of the room. They now had ten minutes to get to class. Malfoy was standing at the door waiting for her. Dylan was at his side swinging his arm crazily. Hermione took her bag from Malfoy and together they all headed out the door. Hurrying down the hall they turned a corner and almost ran into Harry and Ron.

"Mornin' Hermione"they both chorused.

Hermione smiled widely giving them each a hug as they started walking down the hall.

"So what do you guys have first?"Hermione started up the conversation.

"Charms then Care of Magical Creatures"Ron informed her.

"Cool me too"Hermione shifted Sofia's weight a bit.

"Here let me carry her"Harry offered and Hermione gratefully gave her to him.

"Do you guys know anyone who might be willing to babysit every now and then?"Hermione rolled her shoulders in their sockets to decrease the pain.

"Well let's see there is us and Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, mostly the Gryffindor house really, then Hannah Abbott, Luna, and loads of other people"Ron flipped his hair out of his face his ears turning into tomatoes.

"He's totally smitten with Luna"Harry muttered to Hermione under his breath.

Hermione held back giggles and nodded"Come on we better get to class"

They were almost at the Charms room when Lavender and Parvati ran up behind them screaming for them to wait.

"Aww look at how cute she is"they cooed over Sofia wrenching her from Harry's arms.

"Where's the little boy Hermione, Dumbledore said there was a little boy"Both girls were ecstatic about the little ones.

"Over there with Malfoy"Hermione pointed behind her towards Malfoy and Dylan.

"Awwwww"They both shrieked and ran over to grab Dylan.

"Aww your so cute"Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the two girls.

What ditz's, there is no way they are baby-sitting Hermione thought watching the dou's antics.

"Ok you guys come on we have to get to class"Hermione took Dylan's hand and dragged him away from the two while Harry took Sofia back into his arms.

They all entered through the door and took their seats. Malfoy who had already came in was sitting on a desk in the back surrounded by the Slytherins and half of the Gryffindors. They were obviously bombarding him with questions but he enjoyed the spotlight so it didn't matter. Hermione set her stuff in the front of the room with Harry and Ron. Ron was now holding the baby as he sat down on Hermione's right. Harry was on her left with Dylan on his lap. No sooner had they sat down than all of the Gryffindors had crowded around them asking millions of questions.

"What are their names, Why are you taking care of them; What is it like living with a Slytherin; Do you need a baby-sitter"They went on and on until Professor Flitwick came into the room five minutes late.

"Quiet down everybody and take your seats"tiny Professor Flitwick scrambled on top of his large pile of books"Now today we will be reviewing a few spells we have done in the past years, but first let me remind you that at the end of this year you will all be taking your N.E.. Now these tests are extremely crucial to your future and will play a big part in what jobs you will be eligible for when you leave Hogwarts. The higher he grades you get the better job you will be able to take part in. As far as I am concerned I believe that everyone of you can pass with flying colors in this class. You are all advanced although some more then others"with this comment he gave Hermione a meaningful glance.

"However that does not mean that you should begin to slack off at anytime. You still have room for improvement which is another very good reason why we will be doing lots of reviewing this year. Now please get out your wands and be ready to review the spell Wingardium Leviosa. Well off you go"Professor Flitwick finished his long speech by flicking his wand causing a feather to appear in front off everybody.

"Here guys let Dylan and Sofia sit here"Hermione flicked her wand and a baby carrier and another chair appeared on the other side of the desk.

"Well this will be cake it is one of the easiest spells ever"Ron waved his wand"Wingardium Leviosa"

The feather levitated about two inches off the desk and then fell back down. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Yes Ron it's so easy"Harry got out between laughs.

"Oh shut up Harry, let's see you do it now huh?"Ron jabbed his wand at Harry causing a few fluffy pieces fo down to come out at him.

"Fine I will"Harry brushed the pieces fo down off of himself.

Hermione smiled. It was good to back and she had missed her friends that summer. Her parents hadn't let her go to Grimmauld Place as they wanted to spend their last summer together before she went out into the real world. It had turned out to be pretty fun. they had gone on a two month tour of Europe. It had been wonderful to see the Eiffel Tower, the Leaning Tower of Piza, Versailles, and the site of the Berlin Wall. But it was great to be back. Except for the part where she had to share a room with Malfoy and spend almost every waking moment around him.

All of a sudden a big bang came from the back of the room. Hermione whipped around. There in the back was Crabbe and Goyle on the ground their whole fronts blackened. The whole class burst into laughter as the two got back up onto their feet.

"Tsk tsk boys now off to the Hospital Wing"Professor Flitwick almost happily swished them out the door"Okay now that I see everybody has succeeded in levitating their feathers let's move on to Accio. Now as you all know this is the summoning spell. When performing the summoning spell you must concentrate very hard on the object you are trying to summon. Today I want you to summon these pillows and please do be careful with your aim"he had put out a good number of pillows at the front of the class.

The room echoed with the sound of "Accio"as everybody tried all at once. For most people it worked fine and the pillows came straight to them. Unfortunately for others the pillow either didn't come at all or hit someone on the way. Poor Neville had been hit with a couple pillows since the Slytherins sitting behind had purposefully made them run into him. Hermione rolled her eyes at the Slytherins.

They were in their seventh year for Merlin's sake. That was something an immature little first year would do. Hermione sighed. Stupid Slytherins she thought.

"Mommy I'm bored"Dylan whined looking up from his coloring book.

"Don't worry, soon we will get to go outside and you'll get to meet Hagrid"Hermione reassured him.

Dylan just nodded and went back to coloring.

"Okay everybody you can all just talk for the last five minutes of class, you did a great job today"Professor Flitwick announced to the class.

"Come on Dylan let's clean up"Hermione helped the little boy put his crayons away.

Unfortunately he wasn't very much help and just kept making a bigger mess. Finally Hermione told him...

"Go see daddy"Hermione winced at the word daddy.

Dylan nodded eagerly and ran off to the table where Malfoy was sitting with Blaise Zabini. Blaise looked like he was holding back laughter as Dylan crawled up into Malfoy's lap.

Hermione resumed cleaning up the mess but couldn't help but get the feeling like she was being watched. She looked up but nobody was looking at her. Harry and Ron were discussing something, probably quidditch and Malfoy was listening to whatever Dylan was telling him. As for everybody else they all seemed to be immersed in their conversations.

Bing, bing. The bell that signaled to go to your next class rang outside the classroom. Hermione picked up Sofia's carrier and her books. Ron however took Dylan's things for her and Harry had Sofia's diaper bag. Smiling gratefully she led them out of the room.

"Should we wait for Dylan?"Harry asked quizzically.

"No he is with Malfoy and we are all going to Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry it's a diaper bag there is nothing interesting about it"Hermione held back laughter as Harry examined the diaper bag.

" a word please"Professor Flitwick called her back.

"Go ahead without me guys I'll catch up"Hermione waved them away.

"Okay but give us your book so you can move faster when you come to Hagrid's"Without waiting for a response Ron took her books out of her arms and gave half to Harry.

"See you later"Hermione called over her shoulder going back into the classroom.

"Er you wanted to see me Professor?"Hermione asked timidly.

"Ah yes I just wanted you to know that Dylan and Sofia are of course allowed to come to class anytime"he smiled up at her.

"Uh ok"Hermione switched her weight a bit

"Okay you may go to your next class"Professor Flitwick turned back to his large book in front of him.

"That's it?"Hermione couldn't believe that was all he wanted to tell her.

"Mhmm, now I do suggest getting to class before you are late"Professor Flitwick nodded towards the door.

Hermione nodded slowly and hurried out of the room. Walking as fast as she could without bothering Sofia. Checking her watch she still had ten minutes to get down to Hagrid's. Arriving in the Entrance Hall she saw a large crowd surrounding two boys in the middle. She recognized one as Seamus Finnigan. Sending sparks into the sky there was several loud bangs and everyone turned around.

"Alright get to class the whole lot of you"Hermione screamed over their heads before growling dangerously"Finnigan, Nott get over here"

Seamus Finnigan and Theodore Nott both walked over to her scowling.

"He started it Hermione, he was bad-mouthing..."Seamus began.

"I don't care who started it but both of you have detention on Friday"Hermione snarled"I'll tell you who it will be with when I find out now get to class"

Seamus turned on his heel and walked out of the hall while Nott walked up the steps and out of sight. Hermione followed after Seamus unaware that someone was following her.

"You did a good job back there"a voice said beside her.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin"What"

"You heard me Granger"Draco Malfoy snapped.

"I know what you said but I can't believe you would tell me I did a good job at anything"Hermione rolled her eyes and walked faster when she noticed something"Where is Dylan?"

"With Blaise"Malfoy got back into step with her"And before you say anything he is well qualified for the job a lot more then those two ditz's Patil and Brown"

Hermione closed her mouth and then opened it again"I wouldn't trust those two anyways"

"Nobody wonders why"They had finally arrived at Hagrid's with no time to spare.

Hagrid was just coming out of the house as they joined their friends.

"Alright now today we are going to learn about mapners. Now can anybody tell me what a mapner is"Hermione's hand flew into the air as usual.

"Hermione"Hagrid called on her.

"A mapner is a small shy creature who lives mostly in Sweden but will be seen on a few occasions in other parts of the world. The blood of a mapner is extremely useful in Time Machine Potions. They are extremely good at finding their way around therefore you may find them with travelers who may get themselves lost from time to time. It also tends to favor one witch or wizard in particular. If you are lucky enough to have this happen to you, you'll have a friend for life"Hermione explained to the class.

"Correct ten points to Gryffindor"Hagrid beamed before bending down to pick up a small cage at his feet"Now this right here is a mapner"

In his hands was a fuzzy little animal that looked remarkably like a white puffball. It immediately jumped from Hagrid's arms and began what looked like sniffing the ground. It slowly made its way over to the Gryffindor side of the crowd. It walked more slowly, weaving around them like it was a maze. Finally stopping in front of Hermione's feet. It supposedly looked up at her and made an odd yelp! Hermione was taken aback and jumped a bit.

"There you go Hermione a friend for life"Hagrid roared beaming.

Hermione kneeled down to the mapster and picked him up off the ground. Without any warning Hagrid let the whole lot of them loose. Everybody was scurrying around trying not to step on a mapster.

After a couple minutes everybody had a mapster in their arms. On Hermione's left was Harry who had a creamy beige mapster while Ron had a pure black one. The class all sat around and talked while petting and playing with their mapsters. Hermione looked up from the trio's talk of quidditch to check on what Dylan was doing. Unsurprisingly enough Hermione didn't really trust Malfoy with him. To her surprise Dylan was playing with two furry little mapsters while Malfoy and his best friend Blaise Zabini stretched out on the grass talking. Pansy Parkinson, however ruined her moment of peace, when she slinked over to Dylan and kneeled down to talk to him. Malfoy and Zabini had already noticed and were watching her carefully their eyes full of disgust at the very sight of her. Hermione could tell they were talking but didn't know what it was about. Soon Pansy sulked away sadly. Smirking ever so slightly Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron who had also been watching.

"Don't worry Hermione we'll beat the shit out of Parkinson if she ever was mean or something to Dylan"Ron assured her.

Hermione smiled but said"Don't swear Ron"

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed"What are you my second mom"

"Lord knows you need another one to keep you in line here at Hogwarts"Hermione joked with him.

"Oh hahaha your hilarious, Hermione"Ron snapped sarcastically getting a bit angry.

"I know"Hermione smiled at him.

Before Ron could answer Malfoy had walked over with Dylan.

"It's your turn to watch the kid"He grunted before turning away.

"Then you have to take the baby"He kept walking as if he didn't hear her.

Hermione sighed and absentmindedly petted her mapster while Ron and Harry entertained Dylan. The guys were pretty funny while trying to entertain the young boy. They had at one point tried to sing but failed miserably and only succeeded in getting many strange looks from people. Hermione didn't blame them. They sounded a lot like a wounded hippo who was being tickled. Hermione was holding back the giggles when Hagrid came over to her and stooped down to be a bit closer.

"Hello Hermione, how you been"Hagrid asked cheerfully"How's Malfoy been treating you"he lowered his voice a bit.

"Oh he's fine I guess hasn't really said anything to me really"Hermione shrugged.

A distant bell rang signaling them to go to lunch. Hermione got up and brushed herself off and Hagrid straightened up.

"Well you come to me if you ever need help"Hagrid slapped a hand down on her shoulder causing her knees to give way. Ron luckily caught her before she fell.

"Thanks Ron"

"No problem"

"Come on you two I'm hungry"Harry called them as he gathered his books.

"Yeah yeah we're coming, geez your turning into Ron now" Hermione teased.

"Hey"They both chorused.

Hermione laughed and grabbed her books in one arm and took the baby in the other arm. Leading the way up to the castle they made their way to lunch. Lunch was quite uneventful except for all the people coming over to see the kids. Hermione smiled at them all and acted friendly while really every time someone came over she thought "Go to Hell and leave me alone"

Finally lunch was over and Hermione planned on going back to her common room and taking a break. Maybe she would even be able to get Ginny to come along with her but Ginny would probably be busy. Hermione assumed that her and Harry were now a couple by the way they were sitting on the train the other day. Noticing nobody else was crowding her she stood up and grabbed her things and the baby carrier.

"Come on Dylan"She beckoned the little boy away from watching Ron eat with extreme concentration.

Leading him out of the Great Hall she moved quickly so nobody could stop her. Hermione moved as fast as she could down the corridor but was weighed down by all of the things she had to carry. Dylan ran ahead of her and wouldn't listen when Hermione yelled for him to come back. Moving even faster one of her books fell out of her arm and the rest followed along with Dylan's things. Sighing loudly Hermione set Sofia down and began gathering all of the things. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and figured whoever it was they were just going to laugh a bit and walk away. The footsteps kept getting closer until they stopped. Hermione was about to look up when a smooth and silky voice said

"Merlin, Granger, are you thick enough to forget you're a witch and can clean with magic?"

Hermione didn't have to look up to know that was Draco Malfoy. She straightened up and glared. Malfoy waved his wand and all of the books and toys were in two neat and separate piles. Hermione scowled but grabbed her books. Malfoy took the toys and the baby. Without saying another word to Hermione he swept past her and down the hall. Hermione too followed and on the way took Dylan's hand. At the portrait Malfoy said the password and all four of them entered the common room.

Hermione set her books down on a table and went to take Sofia from Malfoy. Malfoy and Sofia, however were nowhere to be seen. A bit confused Hermione walked into the nursery. In the nursery Malfoy was changing Sofia's diaper. Hermione stood frozen at the door not really believing what was happening. Shrugging she walked over next to Malfoy who was just finishing up. To her utter surprise Malfoy was actually smiling and it was a real smile. His smile however faded a bit when he saw Hermione standing next to him. Picking up the baby Hermione held the baby for a moment before taking her over to the crib and laying her down. Sofia smiled up at Hermione and Malfoy not seeming even the slightest bit tired. Hermione softly hummed a lullaby her mum had used to sing to her.

Just when Sofia was starting to fall asleep a loud crash issued from the kitchen.


	5. Hospital Wing

Hospital Wing

Malfoy tore out of the room, racing past Hermione into the common room. Hermione grabbed Sofia from her crib and followed at his heels. They raced out of the room and much to their dismay they found an extremely wrecked common room.

The couch and armchair upholstery had been ripped violently in several places. The once beautiful majestic curtains were reduced to mere shreds of velvet and both large windows were shattered completely. Then Hermione saw, to her horror, one of the baby blue pillows had a splatter of deep red blood on it. Hermione screamed and pulled Sofia closer to her. Malfoy looked alarmed and ran over to the pillow, looking for other spots of blood.

There was a trail of blood that led to the couch. Hermione was at Malfoy's side, crying lightly, trying to contain herself.

'Oh no,' she thought, 'please don't let Dylan be hurt, please don't let Dylan be hurt.'

Malfoy grabbed the couch and pulled it up with as much strength as he could. Apparently the couch was heavier than they thought as he couldn't lift it very well. Hermione ran back to the door and set Sofia down on a clean spot before racing back to Malfoy. Grabbing the couch next to him, they pulled. Their combined strength was still not enough. Hermione was very scared now. What if Dylan really was underneath the couch? A thought coming to her mind, she whipped her wand out. How did it take them so long to think of?

"Locomotor Couch." She cried and the couch flew up from the ground, directed by Hermione's wand.

Hermione set it down a yard or so away from them and choked back sobs when she saw that Dylan really was underneath the couch. Malfoy swooped down on him and checked his pulse. He, too, looked as scared as Hermione. Dropping to the floor next to him she reached over for Dylan. She held his head and Malfoy checked his heart. He looked up at her and shook his head.

"Come on we have to get him to the Hospital Wing, now! " Malfoy picked him up bridal style as worried thoughts ran through his head at top speed.

Hermione nodded and picked up Sofia and hurried after Malfoy into the fire where he had only a moment sooner flooed to the Hospital Wing. There Malfoy laid him down on a bed and ran into Madame Promfrey's office to find her. Hermione hurried over to him and sat down on the bed stroking his soft hair. Sofia had been scooped up by a young girl who had been interning with Madame Promfrey all year. Hermione didn't bat an eyelash, sure that Sofia would be taken care of properly.

The small boy was unconscious and Hermione was worried he wouldn't make it. The intern had rushed to Madame Promfrey's office to alert her and she ran out of her office hastily. As usual she was giving lots of orders and one of them was for her to sit on another bed so she could have more room. Hermione automatically moved to the bed across from him and sat down. She could feel herself trembling but it didn't matter then. All that mattered was Dylan's safety.

Malfoy was scared and as he watched Hermione sit on the bed trembling, his heart went out to her, which didn't happen often to anyone. He strode over to her and sat down next to her, knowing she was just as scared as him.

Tears were slowly rolling down her face and she was shaking uncontrollably now. She was scared that Dylan wouldn't make it out alive. Feeling an arm around her shoulders, she leaned into it for comfort. They all sat there for only a few minutes when Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall all entered the ward, as worried looking as the rest of them. They immediately hurried over to the bed where Dylan was being tended to. Snape turned away from him first and looked stonily at Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione quaked beneath his stare bending her head to the floor.

"Well, barely two days of babysitting and you nearly allow one to be killed," He sneered, "I actually expected better of you two." Draco squeezed Hermione's shoulder comfortingly.

"Severus, this is not the time or place! " Professor McGonagall had turned around and was scolding him like he was a young child.

Snape shrank back a bit but scowled darkly at the two of them. Dumbledore and McGonagall turned to them with solemn faces. The two seventh years both feared the worst and Hermione cried even harder with Draco still holding her tightly.

"Well the good news is," Professor Dumbledore began, "is that he is going to make it with a few downfalls and won't die just yet. He will however have to stay in the Hospital Wing for the next week to two weeks. After that he will be returned to your care.

"Neither of you are in trouble as this was obviously an accident and neither of you had an actual role in the assault on Dylan." Dumbledore stepped forward, "However, you did leave him alone and for that you must be punished. This Friday you are to serve detention with Professor Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest."

Hermione gasped and Malfoy's eyes widened to almost twice their size. Malfoy had been in the forest once before during his first year and he really didn't want to go back. It had traumatized him a good bit and Potter had been with him when they had found that creature. After seeing whatever it was, he had taken a run for it and was later grateful that Potter never mentioned it to anyone.

Hermione on the other hand had been in the forest a couple of times, but even so she was still nervous and still hated the forest. The last time she had been in it was the summer before last year when she, Harry, and Ron needed to find the Talisman of Rowena for the Order. They had actually spent almost a week in the forest and that was enough to last Hermione a life time. A detention was going to drastically cut into her studying time.  
"You may go back to your dorms," Dumbledore broke their trains of thought. "You can see Dylan after class tomorrow." He said as if it was an afterthought.

Hermione stood up and hugged herself as they walked out of the ward. Malfoy had relinquished his hold on her shoulder and they walked slowly back to their dorms in silence. Hermione was surprised nobody was in the halls but she supposed they were all just outside enjoying the nice weather. It was odd walking through the halls without any noise. Malfoy, however, thought he heard some scuffling of feet behind him and kept turning around, but to no avail as he saw nobody there.

When they were at the end of the corridor, which contained their common room portrait, they heard something or somebody running towards them. Turning around, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were running toward them at full speed. Skidding to a stop in front of the two heads, they came to a quick halt in front of Hermione.

"Hermione, you are not going to believe what happened today with the . . . " Ron stopped all of a sudden when he saw Malfoy.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned around, heading toward the common room. Inside he went into the nursery to see if the intern had returned Sofia to her room. After checking that she had, he placed a protective charm around the crib so that only he or Hermione could take her out, he left for his own bedroom. He laid down on the bed for a moment before getting up and going to his desk where his bag lay on the ground.

Picking it up he pulled out his Potions book and began reading. He read well into the evening and didn't even go down to eat dinner. He was totally undisturbed except for the few times when Sofia cried and he had to run over to the nursery to check on her. He was still up even when Hermione came back and fell asleep without saying a word to him.

The four Gryffindors followed him with their eyes until they were sure that he had gone into the common room. Hermione, too, wanted to see if Sofia had been left in her nursery but was sure Draco would handle it while she was busy.

"Here let's go somewhere we can't be disturbed"Ginny suggested.

They all agreed and they went up to the seventh floor. They quickly walked past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. After they had done so three times a door appeared and they rushed inside eager to talk about the Order. They all sat down on the two couches that were there.

"They want us to work." Ron blurted out as soon as the four were settled.

"What!"  
"They want us to spy on the Dark Side," Ginny explained, "Well more like Malfoy and Zabini and the Slytherins. They said to start right away because they think Voldemort is going to try and do something in Hogwarts. Something big." It was true. The Death Eaters and Voldemort hadn't been doing anything lately and that scared the more intelligent people, who knew they must be planning.

"So we get to actually work for the Order?" Hermione was stunned but equally pleased. Working for the Order was something she very much wanted to do and was honored, in fact, to be asked to take over.

"Yup," Harry was practically glowing with anticipation and excitement. "Unfortunately that means we have to get quite close to the Slytherins." He groaned.

"I am going to try to get close to Blaise Zabini."Ginny grinned at Hermione and Hermione completely understood Ginny. She thought he was good looking, so getting close to him would be fun for her.

"I'll try Parkinson, but since she hates my guts . . . " Harry sighed, "What about you Ron?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll find someone."

"How about that fifth year named Cassandra Hinton?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione shook her head, "I know that girl and her family has nothing to do with the workings of Death Eaters. They might be supporters but she's never shown a horribly nasty side."

"Oh," Ginny said quietly.

"Don't worry, Ron, you'll find someone." Hermione smiled assuredly. "We have a bigger problem though. How are we supposed to trick the Slytherins into telling us anything? They aren't exactly members of our fan club."

Harry smiled widely, "We were given Polyjuice Potion by Moody on approval of the Order." He said proudly, as Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You have it easy though. You live with Malfoy so you won't need to use any but the rest of us will find a way."

Hermione nodded, "You guys have to be careful, though! And keep an eye on the time when you are spying, especially if you are in the Slytherin Common Room. Nobody can be aware of what we are up to."

"We know, Hermione." The other three Gryffindors smiled and agreed with her before the group lapsed into a silence. Hermione was still shocked that they were given such an honor but her thoughts quickly drifted back to schoolwork.  
"Hey you guys, if that's it, I want to get to the library to start some stuff." She stood up.

"Work?" Ron asked incredousley. "It's the first day! We don't even have homework yet and you already have your nose buried in school books."

Hermione glared a bit before scolding him. "Ron, we have N.E. this year! I have to look up some spells and potions we did a long time ago and that can take a while. Then I'm going to make a study schedule extra early this year."

"Hermione is right, Ron, we do need to study this year." Harry agreed with a sad sigh, "We need to have O's in several subjects to be considered for a job as an Auror."At the mention of being an Auror Ron gave in and agreed.

Ginny sat there and smirked at them. "Well, I am going to go relax a bit and find Zabini so I can start working on being his 'friend'. Just tail him a little."

They exited the room and went their separate ways. The trio to the library to pour over books for a few hours and Ginny to find Blaise Zabini.

Of course Hermione was still upset that Dylan was hurt, but she knew that sitting around moping would be useless. She had to focus on her studies to drive thoughts of him away. Sadly they didn't foresee the hardships they would be put through soon in their lives. Of course, none of them were seers nor could they make decent predictions. But somebody else could . . . somebody close to them had foreseen their futures and were displeased with the predictions. If only the Seer could tell them what they saw.


	6. Visit From The Ministry

Visit from the Ministry

A week later Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in the Hospital Wing with Dylan. He had slowly been getting better but he was still covered in cuts and bruises and for some reason his walking seemed to have been damaged. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair every now and then as he slept peacefully. Ginny was writing in a little book while sitting in a chair. Beside her, Harry was reading a book and he seemed quite engrossed into it. The bushy-haired girl hoped Dylan would be okay soon. She also hoped that the people, who were investigating the accident, would find out soon what had happened and who was responsible for doing this to such a young, innocent boy.

"Where's Ron?" Harry looked up from his book.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in a while, why?" Hermione asked, looking away from Dylan, her hand still resting on his head/

"He is supposed to be finding someone to pull information from." Harry huffed a bit.

Hermione bit her lip. In the past week she had forgotten about the assignment. She had been too worried about Dylan and his accident. Lucky, for her Malfoy spent time with her at night when they both sat in the Hospital Wing at Dylan's side. Sofia was always with a baby-sitter as they didn't want her to see her brother like this. Maybe tonight she could engage him in a conversation despite the awkwardness of it all. All of a sudden someone came into the Hospital Wing and hurried over to them. It was Ron and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I found someone." He said proudly, sitting at the end of the bed where Harry's legs had been until he moved them for Ron to sit down.

"Who is it?" Ginny put down her little book and listened intently.

"Her name is Marie Risma." He explained. "She's a.." He was cut off though before he could finish.

"You chose that disgusting slut."Ginny exclaimed, disgust filling her tone of voice.

"Does it matter if she sleeps around?" Ron snapped, hurt by her accusations of the girl he had taken forever to find.

Harry looked at Ron with an odd, half-amused face before burying it back in his book.

"Oi, what's wrong with you?" Ron nodded at him, squinting his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Harry smirked a bit behind his book but nobody could see.

"Uh huh, well I'm off to find her." Ron stood up and headed off, "See you later." He called over his shoulder.  
He walked down the corridor whistling, looking for Marie. What did it matter if she slept around with pretty much every guy? That was completely irrelevant to the task set before him.

"Watch where your going, Weasel." Draco Malfoy's sadistic voice met his ears. "I don't want to catch any disgusting disease you probably have." He squinted his eyes, "Which also means stay away from Dylan, I don't want you giving him anything either."

"Oh, becoming partial to the little one, are we, Malfoy?"Ron retorted, hitting a nerve with the first insult that came to mind.

"Watch yourself, Weasel, pity isn't common these days." And with that Malfoy stalked off toward the direction that Ron came from.

He had meant to scare the Weasel, but it was very true. The Dark Lord was merciless and took pity on none. And when the Dark Lord's wrath was unleashed he would be one of the first to go. The Dark Lord didn't care who he had to kill to get to them. Draco took in a painful breath. He had to get close to the stupid, Mudblood.

He wasn't even a Death eater, yet! Not that he wanted to be one. He was all for what they were doing but he would rather sit back and have someone else do the actual work. But there was no choice in the matter. He was born a Malfoy and now he was paying the terrible price. Sighing he entered the Hospital Wing. By the bed next to Dylan was Hermione. Harry and Ginny had just left, saying something about schoolwork and she was left alone.

Draco strutted over to her and sat down next to her. He knew she too was quite partial to the small boy.

"Granger." He said lightly breaking her train of thought.

Hermione turned, startled, at the sound of her name. Sitting beside her was Malfoy with a solemn look on his face as he gazed at Dylan.

"Yeah?" She said her voice cracking a little. Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Snape wants us." He told her standing up again, "I think they have found out something about the accident."

Hermione nodded and stood up, tears welling in her eyes. They walked silently, side-by-side toward the dungeons and Snape's office. Hermione hoped they had some good news and at least part of the explanation. They entered the cold dungeons and Hermione shivered, terribly. She had left her robe in the Hospital Wing. Malfoy gave her a sideways glance and sighing pulled his own robe off and wrapped it around her. Hermione was surprised at first but pulled it around her shoulders muttering a thanks.  
"Don't mention it." He told her.

Inside Snape's office it was even colder but Hermione had Malfoy's robe so she wasn't as cold as she would have been. Malfoy didn't even seem affected by the cold. 'He must be used to it.' Hermione thought. Inside Snape sat at his desk and standing around him were two Ministry officials.

The first guy reminded Hermione of a mysterious raven. He had deep-set eyes, the color of varnished wood and his thick, straight, gray hair is worn in a style that reminded her of a crown. He was very tall with a narrow, lanky build. His skin is cream-colored and he had high cheekbones. His wardrobe consisted of the usual Ministry uniform.

The other man reminded Hermione more of a crazed lunatic than a ministry official with his hair white hair standing on end, like peacock tail. He has almond-shaped green eyes that are like two chunks of jade and they seemed calculating as he looked over the two students. His wardrobe was the same as the other man.

"Malfoy, Granger, this is and ." He pointed at the two men in turn, "They have uncovered some important things that are quite vital to the investigation." The two men stepped forward once he was done speaking.

"Good day, , Master Malfoy." The shorter of the two, who was named shook their hands in turn.

The other man, came forward as well but didn't shake their hands, "We have come up with the fact that it was a Death Eater attack, as we originally thought. We are not quite sure how they got onto the grounds but we do know that they flew in. Not only were there no tracks left behind but they were spotted by a sixth year Ravenclaw named..." He seemed to have forgotten what the name was.

"Leila Lordson," The added for him, "We are also fairly sure they didn't mean to actually hurt Dylan but when they broke the glass with a spell. It shattered the window and blew everything over. Unfortunately, as you already know Dylan was behind the couch or at least in its way and it crushed him. They seemed to have more motives towards kidnaping the boy as ransom." He spoke quite solemnly whenever he spoke of Dylan.

"The good thing is that you can now go back to your common rooms, but Dylan will stay in the Hospital Wing much longer than expected." told them.

"Why is that sir?" Hermione was afraid of the answer.

The man looked at her with sad eyes and sighed, "This is going to be difficult for you to swallow but we are afraid Dylan may never be able to walk again."

At those words tears came to Hermione's eyes and threatened to fall. She jumped up from her seat and fled the room.

Draco sat there for a moment before getting up as well and following her. She ran quite fast for her small petite size and didn't stop until they were on the second floor, where she collapsed onto the ground against a wall. Draco sat next to her and awkwardly put an arm around her. She was soaking his shirt but it was okay he supposed. Hermione cried harder and leaned into him. Pity washed over Draco and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He too couldn't help but feel sad and want comfort from someone as well.

"It's okay." he whispered into her ear. He wasn't quite sure why he cared so much but he did. It might have been because he felt pity for her or because he knew he felt the same. Hermione's crying ceased slightly and she was breathing more evenly. She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy. Draco smiled at her comfortingly.

"Thanks." She leaned back into him with her voice cracking again.

"Shh," He rubbed her back before suggesting "Come on, Hermione, let's go see Dylan for a bit." He stood up and pulled her with him.

"What did you call me?" She looked up at him.

He smirked, "Well isn't Hermione your name?"

Hermione nodded and they walked up the steps. Draco's arm was slung around her comfortingly and she wrapped her arm around his waist to comfort him as well.

Inside the Hospital Wing Dylan was sleeping still on the white bed. Hermione didn't really want to be here too long. She just wanted to tell him good night and then leave. She went over to him, moving out of Malfoy's arm. She sat next to him on the bed and stroked his hair before giving him a light kiss on the forehead and whispering good night. Standing up she wiped her eyes and began to leave.

"Night Malfoy," She told him when she passed him, "I mean Draco." She added when she was at the door.

Hermione walked back to the head common room to see it. She hadn't been in it for a week as they had to do repairs. The common room was the same and that was a bit disappointing. Hermione realized she was still wearing Malfoy's robe and her's was in the Hospital Wing. Sighing, she left the common room and retraced her steps up back to the Hospital Wing. She entered and hurried over to the bed silently. Malfoy didn't notice her and she thought she saw a tear come down his cheek.

Draco watched her leave before turning back to Dylan. Walking over to him he sat down him in a chair. Sorrow washed over him and for the first time since he was five he felt like crying. He didn't know how or why but he had a bond with the boy. He cared about him and knowing may never walk again was painful. Slowly but surely a tear rolled down his pale cheek. He didn't even bother to stop it nor did he hear Hermione come up form behind him until she tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Draco," She whispered resting her hand on his shoulder.

He whipped around and stood up, furious she had seen him at such a vulnerable stage. "What are you doing here?" He snarled glaring down at her. "I thought you went back to the common room."

"I was coming to get my robe." She sneered at his rudeness. "Here's yours."she handed it out to him.

"Keep it." Draco folded his arms across his chest, "It has mudblood slime on it anyway."

Hermione's temper raged and she slapped him across his face. Grabbing her robe she fled the ward, leaving his robe on the ground.

Draco was a bit sorry he had been so rude, but nobody could see him so vulnerable. He sighed and picking up his robe he left the ward. He walked alone to the common room. Inside it was still the same and Draco headed into the room he shared with Hermione. The room was dark and he could tell Hermione's curtains were closed. He could hear some sniffling coming from the bed and guilt rushed over him like a tidal wave.

Hermione stormed down the hall to the common room. She was furious and that was an understatement. She stomped into the common room and up the steps. Inside the comfort of her bed she closed the curtains and left the tears fall. When she heard the door open she turned over and cried into the pillow. She immediately stopped when she heard her curtains move and felt someone sit down next to her. She turned back around again and stared malfoy in the eye.

"What do you want?" She snarled menacingly.

He didn't answer but stared back at her. He slowly reached up a hand and wiped away a tear. Hermione bit her lip and didn't bother to try and hold back the tears. He put his hand down and looked at her for a moment taking a deep breath. Hermione was a bit nervous, she just had a feeling that he was up to something.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

"You know what Malfoy why don't you just..wait what did you say?" She faltered, not sure if she had heard him right..

"I told you I'm sorry." He told her again, slightly more annoyed the second time.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Without another word to her, he stood up and was closing the curtains when he said, "Sweet Dreams." Then he left and Hermione listened to him get into his bed before she to curled under her blankets and fell asleep, pondering if Malfoy really meant what he said about being sorry.


	7. Before Detention

Chapter 6: Before Detention

Hermione awoke late one night a few days later to the cries of Sofia. Dragging herself out of bed Hermione made her way to the nursery. In the common room she glanced at Dylan's bedroom door and felt a pang at her heart. Dylan was still in the Hospital Wing and they were considering sending him to 's for physical therapy on his legs. Hermione did not want him to go because she wouldn't see him at all anymore.

In the nursery Hermione picked up Sofia and held her, cooing softly to cease her crying. Hermione sat down in the rocking chair. She looked up when she heard the door open and in walked Malfoy in a white t-shirt and silky green boxers. He walked over and stood next them, leaning on the chair. Since Malfoy had apologized that one night he and Hermione had been getting along fine. Sofia had quieted down and was staring up at them with big, sleepy eyes. She made a huge, very cute yawn making Hermione smile and Malfoy made a little laugh.

When Sofia was almost asleep Hermione stood up and carefully placed her back into the crib. Malfoy had followed them and was standing next to Hermione. Hermione could feel his breath on her ear and it tickled. She giggled a little.

"What"Malfoy asked, confused as to why she was laughing.

"Nothing"Hermione told him and headed towards the door. She stopped at the door and turned around almost colliding with Malfoy. She took no notice.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"Hermione asked, receiving an odd look from Malfoy "Alone in here I mean"she added noticing his confused look.

Malfoy turned to look at her, too. After a moment he said "Yeah I reckon she'll be okay"

Hermione nodded and they went back into their bedroom. Hermione climbed into her bed, while Malfoy into his. Hermione tossed and turned in her bed for a while. In the past couple days she had learned a lot about Malfoy. Surprisingly they had a lot in common. They both loved to read and got good grades in class. She was startled to learn that he was right behind her in everything except Potions. She thought about how nice Malfoy had been lately and wondered if it he really meant anything. Finally deciding she would never be able to sleep she got out of the bed and was going to the common room.

"Where you going"Malfoy sat up when she was at the door.  
"I'm just going to go sit in the common room for while"she told him. He nodded and laid back down again.

Hermione walked out into the common room and sat on a couch in front of the slowly diminishing fire, hoping that sleep would come to her. A small tear escaped her eyes. She was scared. Scared for Dylan who may never walk again. Scared that Harry might not make it out of the Final Battle alive. She was scared the Light Side would lose the battle and that her life could be taken away from her. Hermione let the tear roll slowly down her cheek. She wasn't going to brush it away but somebody else did. Looking up Malfoy was sitting down next to her on the couch.

~*~*~

Draco couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning. A letter he received from his father claimed his thoughts. It had been telling him that he was to become a Death Eater soon, very soon. Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater. He was his own person and would never be able to follow Voldemort without hating himself. He heard Hermione tossing and turning in her own bed. He wanted to go over and hold her and ask what was wrong. He had already acknowledged and accepted that he thought she was a very exceptional woman, but that didn't mean he liked that.

Soft padding came from somewhere and the room and he sat up to see Hermione at the door.

"Where you going"he asked her.

"I'm just going to go sit in the common room for while"she told him. He nodded and laid back down again.

He too couldn't sleep and decided to go join her out in the common room. Standing at the door he watched her for a moment, transfixed by her beauty. To his surprise he saw a tear roll slowly down her cheek. Not being able to stop himself he crossed the room over to her and brushed it away. He sat down and watched her look startled and amazed at him. He smiled softly. She smiled back and pulled her legs up to her chest. He watched her carefully.

"You couldn't sleep either"she whispered.

"No"he shook his head "Too much on my mind"

"Oh"she said "Me too"she but her lower lip as if she were trying to stop her.

"You okay"he asked.

Hermione nodded her head but burst into tears anyway. Draco pulled her into a tender hug and held her there, soothingly.

"What if Dylan doesn't get better?"she asked after she had calmed down.

"He will,"Draco assured "I know he will"

"But he might not,"she retorted still crying softly "There is 60% chance he won't"Hermione's tears came again.

Draco didn't answer. He felt bad about what happened, he really did. He pulled Hermione close and they sat there for a while silently comforting each other.

"What are we going to do after school?"Hermione spoke up.

"What do you mean by we"Draco smirked down at her, and saw her cheeks turn a bit pink.

"I mean with Dylan and Sofia,"she told him "On the train McGonagall said we had the choice to adopt them right away, without competition with other families. Or they would just be put up for adoption"

"Oh,"Draco thought about to for a moment and still wasn't sure which one he liked "I don't know if I'll be ready to raise a kid when I first get out of school"

"Oh, well I was thinking of adopting them"Hermione sounded a bit disappointed at his answer.

~*~*~

Hermione wasn't sure why she was saying anything about the topic. It had just sort of came to her mind and she had blurted it out before she had been able to stop herself. Did she really want to raise Dylan and Sofia with Malfoy after school? Wouldn't that mean they were sort of married? No of course you don't want to she told herself. You were just curious.

Hermione yawned "I'm ready to go to bed"she looked up at Malfoy to see he had already fallen asleep with his arms firmly around her waist. Not wanting to disturb him Hermione laid back down, leaning on Malfoy's chest to fall asleep.

~*~*~

Draco awoke to the sound of a small scream. He sat bolt right with much difficulty. Looking around to see what had prevented him from sitting up so fast, he saw Hermione laying with him, leaning on his chest. Standing in front of them was Ginny Weasley who had a shocked, yet amused expression on her face. Hermione stirred and looked up at him and Ginny. With a small yelp she jumped out of Draco's lap and was standing next to Ginny.

"Ginny, I swear this isn't what you think"she panicked a bit.

Ginny however burst into laughter and fell down on the couch where Draco's legs had been a moment before. She was laughing so hard tears were beginning to stream down her face.

"You and you"she pointed at both of them in turn. Hermione and Draco exchanged bewildered glances "It's too, too funny"she straightened up a bit the smile gone but laughter was still evident in her bright brown eyes.  
"Ginny..."Hermione said a little unsurely.

"Oh, don't' worry I won't tell anybody"she was obviously holding in her laugher "Your just lucky it was me who found you and not Harry or Ron"

Hermione smiled, relieved and plopped down between them on the couch. Draco became unconsciously aware that he was wearing nothing but his silky green boxers.

"Ginny"a voice called from outside of the portrait "Are you okay, we heard you scream"Hermione recognized the voice as Ron's.

Ginny paled and didn't answer "Ginny "It was more urgent this time "That's it we're coming in"

"Draco, hurry up get in the bedroom"Hermione hissed noticing he was in nothing but boxers.

Draco jumped off the couch and darted into the bedroom.

~*~*~

"Hermione, Ginny, where are you guys?"Ron roared as he entered the portrait with Harry.

"Hey guys"they said turning around on the couch.

"Ginny, did you tell her yet?"Harry asked, not sitting down.

"Tell me what?"Hermione asked sharply.

"Dylan has more feeling in his legs "Ron exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione jumped up gleefully. She was so happy that Dylan had more of a chance of walking now.

"Don't forget, we have to bring Malfoy"Ginny pointed out.

"Don't remind me"Ron growled, as Harry scowled.

"I'll go get him"Hermione offered getting off the couch and walked into her room.

Malfoy now had on pants and was searching through his drawers for a shirt. Grabbing one he pulled it over his head. Hermione watched him for a moment with a huge smile on her face.

"What's up with you?"he took note of Hermione's satisfied and gratified look.

"Dylan has feeling in his legs"she was practically bursting with jubilance.

Malfoy cracked a wide smile "Well let's go see him"

"Yes, I know"she told him walking to the door "That is why Harry, Ron, and Ginny are here"Hermione uttered uneasily.

Malfoy scowled "Oh, well I'm going anyway, Dylan is my responsibility, too"he made his way into the common room.

Hermione stood back for a bit admiring his maturity and his previous statement. She scurried after him into the common room.

~*~*~

Draco exchanged glares with Potter and Weasely when he strutted into the common room.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy"Weasley snarled.

"I live here, Weasley"Draco sneered "If you don't like it, tough"

Weasley never answered but glared, leaning against the fire. Potter and Ginny were sitting together on the couch. A bit too closely for just friends. Draco plopped down on an armchair and watched Hermione look nervously between them all.

"Well, um, shall we go then"Ginny too seemed a bit nervous.

"Yes let's"Hermione said "I just have to get Sofia"

Draco got off of his armchair and strode over to the portrait to wait for her.

Hermione and Ginny both followed right away but Potter and Weasley hung back a little, unmistakably wanting to hang back a bit from Draco. Draco strutted all the way to the Hospital Wing where he entered to see Dylan laying on the bed, a cheerful look plastered on his face. Draco sat down in a chair next to him and Hermione swooped down and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. Ginny sat on the other side of him and gave him a small hug. Potter and Weasley sat on the end of the bed.

"How are you sweetie?"Hermione asked Dylan.

"Good mummy"he told her.

"Did you have a good sleep?"Draco asked beaming ever so slightly.

Dylan nodded "Daddy pass me the 'duice"

Draco handed him his sippy cup that was on the bedside table. He also saw Potter and Weasley wince when Dylan called him daddy. After a while everybody began to do their own thing. Ginny was playing with Dylan, Potter and Weasley were playing with Sofia and Hermione was watching them along. Draco too was watching what everybody was doing. All of a sudden Sofia was crying her eyes out. Hermione quickly jumped off the bed and took her from Potter and Weasley. Unfortunately, the baby didn't quiet down. Hermione shot Draco a desperate glance and Draco stood up taking Sofia from her. The baby's crying ceased and the tears stopped. She was completely content in her 'dad's' arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered "Daddy's girl"Potter and Weasley were glaring at him stonily.

Weasley looked at the clock and got an alarmed look on his face "Er, we have to go"

"Go where?"Ginny asked.

"We're, uh, meeting some people"Potter gave Draco an apprehensive look.

"Oh okay"Ginny seemed to understand what they were saying.

"Have a good time"Hermione added.

Potter and Weasley nodded before exiting the room hastily. Hermione was sitting on the bed again with Dylan and Ginny was still playing with him. They all sat there for an hour or so before Ginny said she had to go meet somebody. Draco moved over to the other side of Dylan who had curled back up next to Hermione. Dylan was telling some story about the living in the Hospital Wing to Hermione until Madame Promfrey bustled into the ward and ushered then out.

In the common room Hermione took over Sofia and went to get some toys. Setting out a blanket with lots of toys on the floor Hermione sat her down before sitting herself down on the couch next to Draco. Taking a book she curled up on the couch reading. Draco sat and watched her before noticing that lunch was starting a few minutes.

"Hey, Hermione, wanna go down to lunch today"Draco stood up stretching.

Hermione looked up at him and said "yeah okay"They had been avoiding going to the Great Hall for meals as they were always being bombarded by people with questions.

Hermione got up and helped Draco who had begun cleaning up the baby's toys. After they had put all the toys away, Hermione, Draco and Sofia hurried to lunch so they wouldn't be late.

"Here you watch the baby for lunch today"Hermione handed Draco the baby "See you later"

Draco walked over to the Slytherin table, eyes followed him as he walked. Slipping into a seat next Blaise, who looked grateful at his appearance.

"So the Great Draco Malfoy, has decided to come down for a meal"Blaise taunted.

Draco smirked "Shut up Blaise"

The rest of lunch was uneventful until a disturbance echoed the hall from the Gryffindor table.

"That's not true, Ronald Weasley and you know it"Hermione was standing up, yelling at Weasley.

~*~*~

Hermione was elated to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny all sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry still seemed to be in a bad mood from spending that little bit of time with Malfoy.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and across from Ron "Hey guys"

"Hey Hermione"they greeted.

"He acted like, she was all his, and nobody else could have anything to do with her"Ron and Harry returned to their conversation.

"What are they talking about?"Hermione whispered to Ginny.

Ginny looked up from her food "Malfoy"she whispered back.

"Oh"Hermione responded.

"Honestly he doesn't own her of Dylan,"Ron was ranting "He is such a stuck-u[, good for nothing, jack..."Ron was interrupted.

"Don't you think you are being a little harsh?"Hermione frowned.

"No and why are you sticking up for him"Ron retorted angrily.

"I am not sticking up for him, I just think you guys are a little over-zealous over nothing,"Hermione rolled her eyes "Besides Sofia is half his responsibility, too"

"Oh yes and I suppose that so changes everything"Ron snarled sarcastically.

"It only changes the fact that he has every right to spend time with both Sofia and Dylan"Hermione glared.

"Oh yeah and I'm sure he is just the best father ever,"Ron growled dangerously "What did he tell you all his fatherly secrets one while you got all cozy in bed?"

Something inside Hermione snapped "That's not true Ronald Weasley, and you know it"she screamed standing up. The whole Great Hall had gone quiet and was looking at him.

"Your just jealous for no real reason"Hermione yelled not letting him get a word in. Before anybody could stop her she was out of the Great Hall with Ginny at her heels.

Hermione stormed down the hall to her common room. Her and Ginny both went into her room and sat down on her bed. Hermione was positively fuming.

"I can't believe him,"Hermione shrieked "how dare he say something like that"

Ginny too was quite angry "But your right you know he is only jealous of Malfoy because Malfoy gets to spend time with you and he's Head Boy"

"Yes in know,"Hermione sighed, then remembering something she asked Ginny "Can you baby-sit tonight?"

"Yeah sure but why?"

"I have detention with Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest with Malfoy"Hermione groaned flopping down on the bed.

"Yeah sure,"Ginny grinned "Don't worry I'm positive, _Draco_ will take very good care of you"Hermione grabbed a pillow and hit Ginny with it.

"That's not funny"Hermione was grinning though "I'm gonna take a nap though, so I can stay awake in the Forbidden Forest tonight"

"Yeah okay"Ginny got off the bed "You don't mind if I sleep in Dylan's room, do you? I don't really want to go back near Harry and Ron"

Hermione laughed a little at the thought of Ginny sleeping in Dylan's bed "Yeah sure go ahead"

Ginny left the room and Hermione slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about what would happen that night in the Forbidden Forest.


	8. Run!

Chapter 7: Run!

Draco watched Hermione run out of the Great Hall, with Ginny in tow. Weasley had really messed up this time. Smirking, Blaise watched his eyes.

"Your crazy, mate"he told him.

"Huh"Draco nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Your in love"he taunted.

Draco glared "I am not in love"he said through gritting teeth.

"Yeah you are"Blaise rolled his eyes "It's okay, she is hott "Blaise joked a bit with the last part.

Draco didn't respond but went back to his food.

"I'd kill him if I were you"Blaise said.

"Who?"Draco played dumb, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Weasley of course"Blaise rolled his eyes "And I'm serious, you should like jump him or something"

"What he do?"

"Well he obviously hurt, poor, poor darling _Hermione_"Blaise emphasized the word Hermione.

"Zabini"

"Yeah"

"Shut the hell up"Draco snarled.

"Hmm, hmm"he answered smirking down at his food.

Draco stared stonily at Weasley. He had hurt Hermione and it was obvious. Sighing he decided to go see if Hermione was okay. Taking the baby from Ashley Zabini's arms. Ashley was Blaise's younger sister and she had watched Sofia for him.

"I'll see you guys later"Draco bid them good-bye.

"Good luck in the forest tonight"Blaise winked, knowing he wouldn't see Draco until the next day.

Draco hurried to his common room a small smile on his lips. In the common room all was silent. He walked to the bedroom, wondering where Hermione could be. He saw her laying on her bed, sleeping soundlessly. He walked over and sat next to her, careful not to accidentally disturb her sleeping. She looked like an angel in his eyes. Her golden-brown hair was spread across the pillow and she was still in her school clothes. Sighing Draco knew he ahd homework that needed finishing. Sadly he dragged himself out of the room and into the common room. Taking out some books, parchment, ink, and a quill he began on an essay for Potions.

~*~*~

Hermione was shaken awake by Ginny a few hours later. Stirring slightly she sat up groggily.

"Come one Sleeping beauty, Prince Charming is already in the shower"Ginny teased her.

Hermione groaned "Shut up, Ginny"pushing herself up she took a deep breath to calm her nerves "Okay, I'm up"

Getting out of bed, Hermione pulled some clothes out of her dresser and headed to the bathroom.

"Oh going to share a shower with Prince Charming"Ginny was taunting her again "Shame, shame, Hermione, shame, shame"

Hermione turned around looking angry "Ginny"

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

"Well fine, gees"

"Oh yeah and there' two showers"Hermione smirked before entering.

Ginny shook her head and went back into the common room. Hermione walked in the bathroom to her sink. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, before putting the curtain she used everyday to change her clothes. When she was done she pulled out he make-up case. Malfoy then walked out of the shower, with his towel on.  
"Was a shower really necessary, we are going to detention"Hermione joked.

"Yes, it was"Malfoy countered not catching onto the humor "And you're the one putting on make-up"

"Maybe I have a date after our detention"Hermione was fighting back laughter at the look on his face.

"I...I...I doubt that"he sounded flustered.

"And why is that"Hermione retorted coldly.

"Because your off-limits"Malfoy said this as if were obvious.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Hermione snarled.

"It means, guys aren't allowed to go anywhere near you"Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned to her "You hang out with Potter and Weasley for one, two you are taking care of two kids, three you are Head Girl, and four you hang around me"he said four as almost an afterthought.

"What does hanging around you have anything to do with anything?"Hermione snapped.

"In the world of guys"Hermione snorted "If you hang out with me your off-limits, it's kinda like I have dibs on you"

"And you want dibs on me"Hermione cocked and eyebrow.

"You could say that"Malfoy winked at her before going back into the bedroom

Hermione stood there for a moment wondering what that meant. Malfoy wanted dibs on _her_? And guys had their own rules?

God, Hermione thought, And I thought girls could be jealous of each other. Putting away her make-up she rapped her knuckles on the door.

"Malfoy can I come in?"

"It's your room too"he called.

Hermione took a deep breath "Do you have clothes on?"

"Yes,"he told her.

Hermione went into the room. Malfoy was at her vanity looking at himself. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans.

"Do you always wear black"Hermione opened up a small trunk by her dresser. Malfoy shrugged.

"Do you know anything about what we're doing tonight?"Hermione asked.

Malfoyshook his head "All Snape said was that I would defiantly want to dress comfortably or I'd regret it"

"McGonagall said the same thing"Hermione slipped into a pair of blue shoes "What time is it?"

"About 6:00, why"Malfoy told her, checking his watch.

"What We have to meet Snape and McGonagall at 6:30 "Hermione said hysterically.

"Relax, your dressed and ready to go"Malfoy headed out the door.

"Yeah, but I wanted to do some more homework before we left"Hermione followed him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"Malfoy plopped down on the couch.

Hermione glared a but sat down at the coffee table and began working on some homework.

~*~*~

Draco looked up at the clock "Shit, come on Granger, we have to get down to the Entrance Hall, now"Draco jumped off the couch. Hermione looked up and saw the clock, too.

Alarmed she got up, too and followed Draco down the hall and out to the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, with Professor Snape.

"Follow us"Snape a particularly malevolent look on his face "Tonight you will be serving detention in the Forbidden Forest. Your job is to find all of these plants"he handed them a very long list "You are not to come back unless you have them all"he and McGonagall had led them to the edge of the forest.

"Here's some food you might need if you take a while"McGonagall handed Hermione a package that presumably had food inside of it "Good luck" they bid them good-bye and walked back to the castle.

Draco and Hermione cautiously walked into the forest. It was beginning to get dark but they could still see the light through the tree tops. It was cold and Hermione wasn't sure but she had a feeling it was the full moon. Hermione shuddered as a breeze came by. Once they were a good bit into the forest they took out the list. After reviewing the list they determined the first thirty were easy and to get them first before worrying about the others.

Four hours later they were both tired and starving. They had just finished getting the first thirty and they were going to eat.

"Don't eat too much we might need some later"Draco warned.

Hermione nodded and leaned against a tree trunk. Draco sat beside her and slowly chewed a sandwich. The crack of a stick sounded behind them. Both teenagers were on their feet in moments armed with their wands. Hermione slowly bent down and picked up their things. When she had straightened up Draco put his wand down and was going to put it away when something from a nearby bush growled loudly and jumped out at them. Hermione and Draco screamed and began running.


	9. Death Eater

Chapter 8: Death Eater

Hermione and Draco were out of breath. They had been running for a while and whatever was chasing them didn't show signs of slowing. Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione and pulled her off of the trail. They rolled a bit and ended up at the foot of a tree, under a bush. Draco lay down on the ground next to Hermione watching where the creature should show up. They waited a second and then a werewolf was very close to where Draco had guessed it would appear. Hermione made a small low squeak and grabbed Draco's arm. Draco ignored and watched the werewolf intensely.

It was sniffing the air and looking around. For a moment the creature stopped and stared right where they were hiding in the bushes. Draco tensed under its stare and prayed it hadn't seen them. Once the werewolf had broken the stare Draco felt much better than before. It looked around some more before running off into the woods. Draco held Hermione down for another two minutes before letting her stand up. Hermione was dusting off her clothes while Draco kept looking around.

"Where's our stuff"he turned back to Hermione almost angrily.

"I...I don't know, it...it must be back where we were eating"Hermione stuttered still shaken by the werewolf.

Draco rolled his eyes "Great that's a help, but where is back where we were eating, huh?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know,"Hermione snarled back at him "You act like this is all my fault"

Draco sneered at her but said nothing. He was inspecting the ground and saw some tracks. He decided to follow them since they seemed to lead back to where they had stopped. He was having some trouble seeing even with his wand light on. Hermione followed him but kept a distance between them. Eventually they found their way back to their stuff. Nothing seemed disturbed so they picked what they had and got out the list to see what they needed.

"This will take forever"Draco fumed when Hermione announced they had twenty more plants to find.

"Oh shut up and let's get to work"Hermione snarled, still angry at him. Draco now wished he hadn't taken his anger out on Hermione, but nonetheless he glared stonily at her.

After an hour they still had five more and Draco was still very mad. They were trampling through the woods in the dark so they didn't attract anything else when they heard voices. Draco recognized the voices and froze. Hermione gave him an odd look wondering what he was doing.

"What are you doing"she hissed at him.

"Shh"he shushed her and took her hand, pulling her behind a tree.

"What the..."Hermione was confused. Draco put his hand across her mouth and gave her a meaningful look before moving is hand away.

He turned back around to listen to the voices.

"Has he agreed to the requirements yet"a snake like voice hissed. Hermione tensed up. She knew exactly who's voice that was. She was going to back up but Draco grabbed her arm and held her there with a warning look.

"Not yet my Lord, I have yet to receive a letter back"a second voice spoke, who was also very obvious.

Hermione stood completely still at the voice and for a second stared out into space before glaring at Draco with venom. He glared right back but did nothing else.

"As soon as the letter comes to you I want to be notified"

"Yes my Lord"Hermione heard Lucius Malfoy reply.

"Good, now get up to the school where the old fool, Dumbledore, is waiting for you"Voldemort snake-like voice commanded.

"Yes my Lord"They heard footsteps coming closer to them. Draco grabbed Hermione and pushed her against the tree. Putting a finger to his lips he pointed up into the tree. Hermione nodded at him silently.

Draco took hold of a branch that was right above their heads. Pulling himself up he got balanced before offering his hand down to Hermione. She hesitated for a moment but then, realizing she had no other option, she took his hand and allowed him to help her into the tree. She too got balanced and was sitting right in front of him. Draco's arm was around her waist while the other was holding onto the branch they were sitting on. Hermione looked down at the ground and shuddered gripping Draco's arm.

"Don't worry"he whispered lowly in her ear "You won't fall"

Hermione was going to answer but Lucius Malfoy appeared below them and she felt both of them tense up. Lucius paused under their branch and looked around as if he had heard something, which he probably had. Draco held his breath and tightened his grip on Hermione's waist. When he walked away Draco and Hermione let out their breathes. Draco took his arm away from Hermione, who grabbed the branch and held on for dear life. Draco swung down and looked back up.

"Hermione, jump down hurry up"Draco hissed. Hermione shook her head feverishly. " Don't worry I'll catch you"

Hermione bit her lip but slowly and cautiously swung her leg over and lowered herself down with her hands. Draco took her by the hips and let her come down to the ground. Hermione grabbed his shirt shaking.

"Your scared of heights"Draco smirked.

"No"Hermione said squeakily. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Okay I hate heights"Hermione gave in. "Now if you didn't know you can let go of my hips"

Draco smirked and didn't let go. "What if I don't want to?"he pouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled out of his grip. "Too bad for you"Hermione began walking away shaking her hips with extra drama.

Draco followed her, after picking up their stuff which was left at the bottom of the tree.

"How many more do we need?"Draco asked Hermione, who had the list.

"Five, but they're rare"Draco sighed tiredly. Hermione was waiting for him with a stony look on her face.

"What"Draco snapped.

"Who were they talking about"she asked suspiciously.

Draco's mouth dried out and he gulped, but didn't answer. He kept walking and passed her by. Hermione couldn't know about the letter his father had sent him.

"It was wasn't it"Hermione jumped in front of him.

Draco glared and grabbed her shoulders. Slamming her against a tree he snarled into her face "yes it was me they were talking about, okay"

Hermione shook with fear and her lower lip trembled "Get...get away from me"she tried to back up even though there was no way she could.

"Whatever Granger"he released her and started walking away.

Hermione stood there rubbing her shoulders almost afraid to follow Draco.

"Best hurry up, because I'm not waiting for you"Draco hollered over his shoulder. "Mudblood"she heard him mutter to himself.

Hermione's blood boiled but she didn't say anything. Hesitantly she began to follow Draco. They spent the next two hours finding the last five plants. By now it had to be nearly four am. Hermione stifled yawn. She was very tired and just wanted tog o back to her warm bed in the castle to sleep. But that just reminded her that Draco was going to be in the same room as her and that reminded her of how much she hated him. He was infuriating. One second he was all nice and protecting to her and the next he was ripping her arms off. He was such a bi-polar freak. Hermione wasn't sure she would be able to stand another second of him. She was practically asleep on her feet now. Just when Hermione thought they would never get back to the castle the trees thinned and she could clearly see the grounds.

"Finally"Draco said out loud, loudly.

Hermione and Draco both trekked up to the castle doors where Snape and McGonagall were waiting for them.

"Aww good you seem to have found them all"Professor McGonagall said taking the basket form them. Draco leaned against the door and Hermione stood there ready to go to sleep.

"Get up to the Hospital wing"Snape barked at them "Dylan had nightmare and he needs his _mommy_ and _daddy_"he emphasized the words mommy and daddy.

"And get those cuts cleaned up"Professor McGonagall ushered them towards the stairs. Hermione was now more awake and ran up the steps with Draco on her heels.

"Slow down woman, merlin"Draco exclaimed trying to keep up as she swept down the hall.

"Oh shut up, you should be in shape from playing your whole life"Hermione snarled back at him.

Arriving at the Hospital Wing Hermione rushed to the bed while Draco sauntered over more slowly.

"Mommy"Dylan was excited to see Hermione and Draco.

"Hey sweetie"Hermione bent down and kissed his forehead.

Draco came over and tousled the little boys hair before plopping down in a chair. Hermione was sitting next to Dylan on the bed.

"So what is this about you having a nightmare"Hermione moved around a bit on the bed.

The little boy's lower lip trembled and he looked close to tears "It was scary mommy! I saw you and daddy and you were in a forest. Something was chasing you and then you both fell into the darkness. And then I woke up"

Hermione was flabbergasted. He had just said exactly what happened to them in the forest. Hermione glanced up at Draco but he was staring at Dylan.

"Well go back to sleep dear, don't worry. It was just a dream. Mommy and Daddy will be back tomorrow morning, okay?"Hermione wanted to get out of there and go sleep.

"Okay"Dylan puckered up his lips and leaned up. Hermione bent down and kissed his forehead again.

Draco got up from his seat and instead of tousling his hair he smoothed it out "Night he told the Dylan, following Hermione out of the ward. They walked back to the common room in a sleepy silence. They were walking into their room when Draco saw some black and blue marks on Hermione's shoulders. He gulped knowing they were because of him.

"Hermione I'm..."he began to apologize but Hermione cut him off.

"Don't even talk to me and don't bother apologizing because I'm sick of your stupid fucking jacked up lies"she snarled jumping into her bed and snapping the curtains shut.

Draco sighed and climbed into his own bed to fall asleep fitfully.


End file.
